


Hey, I Like You

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: [ Kumpulan ficlet berbagai kapal di Granblue Fantasy ]..Sandalphon transformasi jadi tomat matang. Gran jadi ikan koi dadakan. Belial----masih tetap jadi Belial, lengkap dengan kedipan menggoda-coret-nista berikut senyuman seduktif.“Lunasi semua sekarang sekalian bunganya ya, Tokuiten.”





	1. LuciSan - "You're really soft."

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!!!**  
>  \- Mengandung kapal yang mungkin bukan kapal favorit pembaca sekalian  
> \- Kalau semisal ndak suka, silakan klik ikon 'back' atau lompat ke pairing yang disuka yak  
> \- Nama kapal + prompt bakal ditulis di judul chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baik penampilan maupun hati, Sandalphon benar-benar lembut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Bagi Lucifer, mungkin nggombal itu udah kayak napas; enggak sadar + lancar jaya tanpa hambatan  
> \- tapi tetep aja makan korban

Rambut cokelat tua membingkai sempurna wajahnya. Sedikit berombak, beberapa helai nampak tak beraturan. Terkesan liar, tetapi lembut ketika disentuh. Sama lembutnya dengan pipi si empunya; sama lembutnya seperti Sandalphon sendiri.

 

“Um, Lucifer-sama?”

 

Lucifer tidak mendengarkan. Atensinya tertuju pada wajah—pipi—Sandalphon yang ia tangkup. Sepasang mata biru tak berkedip selama beberapa saat.

 

Lalu kemudian.

 

“Hauuuugh—hu-huhihehamaaaah—“

 

(butuh waktu lumayan lama, bantuan dari Gabriel yang kebetulan lewat, serta panggilan tugas dari Lucilius agar Lucifer kembali sadar dan berhenti mencubit pipi Sandalphon. Namun kalau kalian mengira penderitaan Sandalphon berhenti sampai di sana, oh—kalian salah besar. Karena sebelum Lucifer pergi memenuhi panggilan Lucilius, dengan ringannya ia berkata:

 

“Baik penampilan maupun hati, Sandalphon benar-benar lembut.”

 

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Sandalphon jadi persis seperti tomat yang baru matang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nungguin event story selanjutnya dengan (enggak) sabaran*


	2. PerciGran - "You smell nice."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lan-chan, Danchou kenapa itu, kok megap-megap kayak ikan koi diangkat keluar kolam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Gran salting  
> \- Vane jadi komentator (numpang lewat) polos  
> \- Bang Percy ikutan salting

Mata terpejam. Napas dihirup dalam. Sekilas, dengan jemari saling bertautan dan dahi ditumpukan pada kepalan tangan, Gran tampak seperti sedang khusyuk berdoa. Berpotensi mengundang salah paham—seperti sekarang, misalnya.

 

Melihat sang Kapten dengan pose tidak biasa, Percival—yang sejak tadi menyantap duduk berhadapan dengan Gran dalam rangka sarapan pagi bersama—tergoda untuk bertanya, “Danchou? Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

 

Gran segera angkat kepala, mata mengerjap cepat. Sejenak, ia tampak seperti orang linglung. “Ah, Percival. Enggak kok, enggak ada apa-apa.”

 

Alis merah naik sebelah. “Yakin enggak ada apa-apa?”

 

Gran meringis malu. Pipi digaruk ragu. “Uh, sebenarnya…”

 

Sambil menunggu, Percival mengoleskan selai stroberi ke roti tawar. Anggukan kecil jadi isyarat ia masih mendengarkan. Sayangnya, karena fokusnya tertuju pada menu sarapan pagi di tangan, ia tidak melihat Gran kesusahan setengah mati mengutarakan isi hatinya. Kalau ikut pendapat Vane yang kebetulan lewat, “Lan-chan, Danchou kenapa itu, kok megap-megap kayak ikan koi diangkat keluar kolam?”

 

Beberapa detik berselang, tetapi Kapten tak kunjung menuntaskan ucapannya. Heran, Percival akhirnya alih fokus dari roti ke yang bersangkutan.

 

Hanya untuk menemukannya mengistirahatkan kepala di atas meja, kedua tangan disilangkan entah mengapa.

 

“…Danchou, seriusan enggak ada apa-apa?”

 

“Enggak ada apa-apa, cuma—“ Bahasa manusia terputus. Yang tertangkap telinga Percival selanjutnya hanyalah racauan dalam bahasa tak dikenal. Lebih mirip teriakan tertahan, mengingatkan Percival pada jeritan Vane saat melihat Lancelot memakai labu ala Jack-O’-Lantern di kepala.

 

Percival, dengan kalem nan elegan khas pembawaan bangsawan, menaruh roti kembali ke piring dan memaksa Gran menatap langsung matanya. Masih dengan kalemnya, ia bertanya, “Danchou, lihat aku dan tolong katakan yang sebenarnya.” Jeda sebentar, biarkan Percival menyusun pertanyaannya sesingkat dan sesederhana mungkin. Lalu, “Ketempelan setan jenis apa pagi ini, Danchou?”

 

Ekspresi Gran amatlah merana. Namun demikian, ada rona merah menghiasi pipinya…?

 

“Setan yang bikin aku ragu harus nanya atau enggak soal merk shampomu pagi ini, _Tuan_ Percival. Seriusan, baunya harum keterlaluan…”

 

(ah, seseorang tersedak)

 

(seseorang itu Percival sendiri, ngomong-omong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gran salting, BangPer(cy) salting, hayati salty gegara free daily draw biru terus /cre


	3. BeliGran - "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tokuiten~ Pedangnya singkirin dulu dong, masa’ gak kangen sama sekali?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Belial  
> \- Karena ada Belial, makanya ratingnya jadi T  
> \- [sumber inspirasi Gran in denial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou)

Tengah malam. Grandcypher berlayar tanpa halangan. Petugas piket jaga malam masih berpatroli di tempat masing-masing.

 

Namun demikian, meski penjagaan masih ketat, tetap saja Gran menemukan dirinya terbangun dan refleks mengacungkan mata pedang pada seorang penyusup tak diundang

 

“Tokuiten~ Pedangnya singkirin dulu dong, masa’ gak kangen sama sekali?”

 

Rambut yang dibentuk jabrik mirip salak. Tubuh maskulin dalam balutan serba hitam; dada dan otot perut dipamerkan. Helaian bulu sayap ungu tua jadi penyebab utama Gran segera sadar dan menyiagakan senjata terdekat. Kehadiran Belial di kamarnya sukses jadi penghilang kantuk Gran malam ini.

 

Bangun-bangun disambut cengiran girang si Setan. Sensasi jantungannya itu lho, oh Tuhan…

 

“Belial. Mundur.”

 

“Ogah, ah. Aku ‘kan ke sini emang nyariin kamu. Ngapain mundur coba?”

 

“Kamu makan tempat banyak tau gak—“

 

“Kamu kelihatan kedinginan sih, jadinya kupeluk gini biar anget~”

 

“Modusan!”

 

“Emang. ‘Kan niatku datang buat nagih utang pelukan ama ciuman tiga bulan. Udah numpuk lho ini.” Belial mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kesannya menggoda sekaligus nista. Dan tidak—kalau ada yang tanya, jantung Gran tidak berdegup lebih kencang karena kedipan itu. Jantungnya jadi kerja ekstra lembur begini karena kemunculan si Setan Laknat ini, oke?

 

“Tokuiten~”

 

Tangan Belial berpindah dari punggung ke belakang kepala. Digerakkan sedikit dengan hati-hati sampai dahi dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Cengiran iseng berganti menjadi senyuman seduktif.

 

(pada titik ini, Gran akhirnya berhenti _denial_.

 

Mau disanggah bagaimanapun, Setan Laknat satu ini jatuhnya _memang_ tampan)

 

“Lunasi semuanya sekarang sekalian sama bunganya ya, Tokuiten.”

 

“Tunggu—tunggu bentar—BELIAL WOI—"

 

"Selamat makan~"

 

"BELI--HMMMPH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan Gran sukses begadang sampai pagi lol /GAMPARED
> 
> Tbh yang pertama kebayang begitu liat promptnya: "Lah, Belial."
> 
> Karena. Begitulah.
> 
> Ohok. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Judul diambil dari lirik di lagu 'Jab Jab Love'-nya un:c di album Nico Nico Wonderland  
> \- [sumber prompt](http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
